Mass Effect: Oh What a Perfect Day!
by Understanding-Logic
Summary: The world is at peace in 2015 but not in 2183 on Eden Prime. An unlikely hero will be forged to aid Shepard and his team to bring about Peace to the Universe and to stop Saren and the Geth from taking out the Human Race. M!Shepard X Tali, F!OC X Garrus. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1 What a Perfect Day!

_**Author note: Welcome to the story, NOTE I do not own Mass effect. I only own my ocs and any plot details. Mass Effect belongs to BioWare.**_

Chapter one: Oh What a Perfect Day!

Oh today was a wonderful day. It all started with my mother dragging me out of my comfortable warm bed by dumping a bucket of ice cubes over my head. She went off about how I can't hear my alarm... But she didn't know I never set it on Saturdays... Anyways she wanted me to get ready to shovel the driveway and then de-ice her truck and my jeep. Oh and I had a whole list of to-dos but I wouldn't get to them until I had my coffee.

First thing first remove the ice from my bed so I don't have a drenched bed tonight. With one glance out the window my day got even better. Shepard, my German Shepard had bolted out of the front door and down the street. I know the name of my dog isn't all creative but my older brother Dalton had named him for me when he gifted Shep to me. He had been obsessed with Mass Effect that year so... My dog had suffered the event. Anyways back to my pet running out the house.

"DAMN IT SHEPARD GET YOUR FURRY ASS BACK HERE!" I yelled as I ran out of the house in my totoro onesie and untied combat boots. Let's just say I was cold. Shepard was a smart and creative dog, I mean if he was a human he'd be an escape artist. He was my best friend though, I didn't get close to people... Not since my middle school years.

When I caught up with my dog, Shepard was standing there wagging his tail happily panting. By now my onesie was frozen to my legs and my hair was sticking up in odd angles from this morning's ice shower. "Shep, you just love to make my day livelier... Don't you?" I say as he ran up to me. I never hated Shep for doing this cause... Well it was his way of saying good morning. He barked at me and we started walking back up the icy road towards the house. Now I can have my coffee, right?

Nope this made it even better... _Hello Mr. Snowplow nice to meet you, yes I would love to be covered in salty dirty brown snow_. _Thank you Mr. Snowplow!_

What a splendid day, I bet no one had to deal with all the shit I do. Yay… for the 19 year old in the middle of winter. Trudging my way out of the mountain of plowed snow Shepard and I continued up the road. "You just had to run 3 miles today." I said with a sigh. I hate the cold even though I've lived in it every winter of my life I have never been used to the claws of the winter chill. I didn't understand how anyone could enjoy the cold. With a heavy sigh Shepard and I continued our mission home.

Once home I collapsed on the couch and dozed off. Shep was my pillow as he had beat me to the old piece of furniture in our living room. I didn't care if mom wanted to go to the mall today. I ain't gonna get up after running 3 miles and back in the cold. Not in my element some would say, literally, mom should just recruit the neighbor boy like everyone else in the neighborhood.

"JESSIE! IS THAT YOU?!" Mom called from the office. I moaned and said, "Jessie O'Neil isn't in at the moment call 603-907-886 before requesting she deal with the driveway. Leave a message at the beep. _**BEEP**_!"

I could almost hear my mom roll her eyes, "Jessica Hannah Joyce O'Neil get your ass outside and clear the driveway!" _Ooh full name_.

"Just call up the damn neighbor boy, he loves the snow and he only requests 5 dollars an hour." I yell, "…Blame Shep for the lack of energy your _lovely_ daughter has."

Shepard barked when hearing his nickname mentioned, "see he even admits it."

Mother sighed and I could hear her tap on the glass screen of her cell phone to call the number of the neighbor boy. For my victory celebration I took a nap with Shep.

 _Yep best day ever_.

Like 90% of my dreams, I dreamed about myself taking the role of the main character of a videogame. This dream was my brothers old 360 game Mass Effect and even Shepard, my dog not the character, was in it. Shep was decked out in cool doggy armor in dark blues and greys. I held a pistol and had a sniper strapped to my back while I wore mostly very armor with a hint of deep dark blue. What was funny about my dream is that Shep looked more like a mabari from Dragon Age than a sleek police dog I had raised the past 4 years.

When I woke up I didn't expect to be waking up to the sound of screaming and the sounds of gunfire. It was Shep's was barking that startled me, never had I ever heard a more menacing sound come out of my faithful companion. "What is it boy?" I asked as I stood up. Looking around I had figured that I wasn't in my living room, but I wasn't even outside my home since it was warmer and there was a lack of snow. The area looked more like it was out of a videogame rather than in the real world since there was a giant tick looking space ship off in the distance.

"Shep... We ain't in Kansas anymore..." I say quoting wizard of OZ. I've never been to Kansas really but you get the picture. Shep continued to bark and then I saw some sort of robotic life form come around the corner with a gun in its 3 fingered hands. It looked a lot like a Geth from Mass Effect. "Aw shit, Shep we need to get out of here... Now!" I yell as I bolted in the other direction. Shepard was on my tail as we weaved through semi-truck crate buildings, (hey that's what they look like...) my heart was racing and I was still in my PJs so yeah I had no armor to protect my pale ass from the bullets from a geth. Just great... today had to be the day I had been dumped into a nonexistent world and set in a damn battlefield. At least I had Shep with me.

Shepard took the lead and led me to a small camp with a few equipment left behind. Probably a small military camp with all the weapons and communication gear lying around. My only skill in fighting was paintball, airsoft and hand to hand. My bro did teach me some self-defense with a knife so... I just hoped these guns would be useful with my fake combat training. I grabbed a sniper and used a rope to make a strap to sling it over my shoulder and I also grabbed two pistols. I kept a combat knife in my boots for self-defense so I was kinda all set. I also got my hands on a few grenades and a communication headset.

When I heard the chirping of geth I ran for it. Shepard was my only ally at the moment.

 _ **Author note:**_

 _ **Thank you for reading chapter one of my Mass Effect story, you should be expecting more in the making soon. I hope you enjoy it. NOTE the number listed in the story is not any real number that I know of so please don't go calling or texting it expecting some cute boy to come to your house to shovel your driveway from for 5 dollars an hour. Please give any review you can it will motivate me to continue the story.**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Shepard Meet Shepard

_**Author note: Welcome to the story, NOTE I do not own Mass effect. I only own my ocs and any plot details. Mass Effect belongs to BioWare.**_

Chapter two: Shepard... Meet Shepard

 _When I heard the chirping of geth I ran for it. Shepard was my only ally at the moment._

My combat boots hit the ground hard as Shepard, my male German Shepard gifted to me 4 years ago by my brother, ran alongside me as we ran from the Geth. I deemed the chirping robots who were killing and capturing any human in sight, geth based off of the Mass Effect game my older brother, Dalton O'Neil, played 4 years ago. I've played the game, Mass Effect, but I haven't memorized it since I wasn't as obsessed with it as my 27 year old brother was. He was even excited to play the upcoming next game. Anyways back to trying not to die…

Shepard and I bolted up a hill with a few robo creeps following close behind, they hadn't landed a shot on either of us but that was only dumb luck in my book. I can't believe this is happening, this is too much sci-fi to handle and in no way is this normal, _what the hell is going on_? I didn't have time to think about how I got into this situation but I promised myself to think it over later. Right now I just wanted to live and get to a safe place.

When Shep and I turned the corner I turned around to face the Robots that had chased us, once they rounded the corner I opened fire on the three Geth like creeps. _Damn synthetic creeps, why do you have to look so cool?_ I think grudgingly, what can I say, I am a fan of tech… though not when it's trying to murder me and my pet. "Pew pew pew guns… I love Pew pew pew Guns!" I say light heartedly to myself outloud. I took cover behind a rock and then turned to face the coming out of my cover.

I was able to take out two of them only to have the third blast a hole into my left shoulder unbearable pain ran down my arm and back up it like electricity shooting through my left limb. "Shit," I muttered under my breath as I dropped the pistol I was holding in my left. I clenched and unclenched my fist trying to regain feeling to my fingers, my shoulder felt as if it were on fire and I could feel my thick sticky blood flowing down my arm. Blood seeped through my Totoro onesie sleeve where the hole was, red bloomed from that one spot. Rage filled me, overcoming the pain, "I PAID 40 BUCKS FOR THIS OUTFIT AND YOU GO AND RUIN IT YOU MONSTER!" I yelled, yes I was pissed but what else could I do when I was in pain? Cry, scream, and sulk? No I'd rather focuses on something else outside the pain to keep me going.

Shepard went rabid dog on the remaining robot and I watched as he ripped the metal body of the geth limb from limb. "YEAH YOU GO SHEP!" I yelled thrusting my right fist and pistol into the air. Using my knife to cut the sleeve off my Onesie, I wrapped up my wound to prevent myself from bleeding out. I needed to find some help and fast. With a two fingered high-pitched whistle, I called for Shep and he trotted over to me happily. I constantly thought of ways to try and find help or trying to find easy ways of getting rid of the robotic infestation. I knelt over the 3 bodies of the geth like synthetics and studied them. That's when the communications device came to life. I had forgotten about the headset that sat atop my head.

"I've got some burned out buildings here, Shepard. A lot of bodies." A male voice called out over the device over my ear. _Shepard?_ I thought, _Well he ain't talking to my pet so… who is he talking to? Can this actually be the game? No it can't be…_ "I'm going to check it out. I'll catchup with you at the dig site." Then the communicator went dead.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone out there?" I called into the headset trying to get someone's attention that was until I heard the chirping of the synthetics making their way over to my location. In frustration I took the headset off and threw it down. They must have used it to find me… or the fact that 3 robo creeps are offline in this location could have tipped them off too… who knows. I had to get out of there, fast.

I had to get moving, I used the task of running for my life to get the pain out of my mind. I made my way to the edge of a 6 foot tall cliff and saw 2 men in space like armor run through a small forested area. _Hmn, that can't be Commander Shepard can it?_ I thought to myself as I followed them with the sniper in hand and my pistol tucked in my pocket. There was only one way to be sure of my hypothesis. I ran ahead of them as they fought geth, if I was right up ahead would be where they met Ashley Williams. I knew the first mission like the back of my hand 'cause I was one of those gamers who liked messing with the character creations of the game and so I've played the beginning missions too many times.

I wasn't a big fan of Ashley's but it was the event that would tell me if I had made it into one of the most famous BioWare games. About 5 minutes from when I made it to the "proper area" and set up in a laying down position, my left leg was bent allowing my foot to sit in the crook of my right leg comfortably to balance my body. It was how my brother had taught me to before he was deported to Japan for the military.

Using the scope I scanned the area before spotting Ashley, I watched as she ran from flying circle bot things. Then I heard moaning and the chirp of geth creeps below me and I watched as her old team mates or someone get run through in the chest by one of the strange beacons that make the husks. I almost vomited as I watched blood fountain out of the body of the man on the pike. This was too real, I was sure this was the game's events now but God, it was too real. I dry heaved as the three geth creeps below then focused their attention to Ashley who had taken cover by a large bolder. _I like that bolder, that's a nice bolder._ I think with a smirk before getting my head back in the moment.

Ignoring the corps about 3 feet away from me, I watched "Shepard" and "Kaidan Alenko" run into the clearing to aid "Ashley Williams". Now was my time to shine, I took the opportunity to aid the armor clad group deal with the bots. One robo creep appeared on the opposite side of the giant bolder "Shepard" was using as cover and I focused my scope on the mantel piece of the geth to snipe the bastard in its synthetic cranium. That shot got the attention of the Commander, I couldn't see their face but I knew they were confused for a split second, I guess they thought if I was on their side they wouldn't have to worry as they continued to deal with the rest of their enemies. Once the area was cleared I slid down the short cliff and Shepard, my dog, leapt after me. They were my ticket to safety but also a confirmation of my theory.

"Thanks for your help, Commander. I didn't think I was going to make it." Ashley said as "Shepard" reached her with "Alenko". I trotted over to them earning myself a few raised eyebrows from the military group.

"uh, Hi…" I say as Shep barked a hello to the group. I could identify Alenko and Williams out of the three then I looked to the third, Shepard, he looked like the auto character for Mass Effect, "I'm Jessica O'Neil, you can call me Jessie, Jess or O'Neil. And that's O'Neil with one N there is another O'Neil with two N's, they're not as fun as I." I introduced using Jack O'Neil's line from Stargate to add a bit of humor to the stressful event, I guess one could say I was a comedic relief of sorts, "OH and this, this is my dog, Shepard the German Shepard. Yes his name isn't all that original, my older brother named him."

They all just silently judged me and I stared back waiting for one of them to speak. I studied the man I thought was the commander, he had bright blue eyes and a light version of Tony Stark's mustache with a 5 O'clock shadow. He was about 6'3'' tall and so he was about 8 inches taller than me. He wore black red and white N7 Armor, he looked so badass in it. Then "Shepard" spoke, "I'm Lieutenant Commander John Shepard, you are a sharp shooter, thanks for the save back there." He said.

"I'm Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212." Ash said, she had an annoying voice and she was 'bout 5 inches taller than me. She looked identical to her game character pink and white armor and all. I knew her to be Spacist, a raciest to aliens as I call it. How can you hate what you haven't met?

"I'm Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, What… What are you wearing?" he questioned looking me over. I wore my Totoro onesie proudly even if one of my sleeves is now a bandage over my left shoulder. _Ah Alenko, you would be the one to point out my misfortune in my outfit._ I think with a sigh.

"This, oh… Umn I wasn't in the best of clothing when this happened… This is my Totoro Onesie, and my combat boots… Ya see, I was sleeping with Shep when this all started so I didn't have time to change." I explained, "I had to use the left sleeve to stop the bleeding in my arm so… when this is over I'm gonna need to either get rid of it or try to clean and fix the outfit." My outfit was covered in blood and dirt now, poor, poor Totoro.

"What's a Totoro?" Ashley asked dumbly; I dropped my jaw at her comment.

"You've never seen the legendary animated picture of My Neighbor Totoro?! Where have you been living, under a rock?" I question and they dropped it. It was obvious to me that they needed to experience the talents of Ghibli Productions.

Commander Shepard looked to Ashley and asked her what was going on, Alenko walked over to me and said, "Let me see your wound for a moment." I nodded, I had just about forgotten about my wound but I also forgot my arm was there… well almost. Alenko took the sleeve off my arm to examine my wound, "You didn't think to use Medi-gel?" he asked. _Ha, he thinks I had medical gel when I was shot, how cute._ I think, it wasn't like I had believed this to be the game up until now.

"I didn't have any" I said with a shrug of my right shoulder, "and after it happened I came across you guys. So it wasn't like I could go look for any…" _Not that I knew it existed…_ I thought. My right hand reached for Shepard's furry head he panted as he watched the Commander talk. _I have to rename my dog now,_ I thought with a frown, _Great, hmn maybe I'll just call him Commander or John…_

"I'll patch it up for you, but you'll have to get it checked out at the medical bay." He said and I nodded, "It might sting a little, so how bad did it hurt? Most kids your age would have been passed out from blood loss and pain, but you seem to have kept enough cool to wrap it up and suppress the bleeding."

"One, I'm not that young, I will be turning 20 in about a month. Two, I avoid thinking about the pain long enough to stay on task though now that I think about it now… well it hurts so bad I can't feel my fingertips. My brother was in the Army and gave me a few tips on how to ignore pain and how to quickly treat any injury to keep moving." I say nonchalantly, "So, I'm gonna leave Eden Prime with you all?"

"Well, I don't see why not, the Alliance will possibly move you to a new settlement or even back to Earth." Alenko said, "We'll figure it out once we complete this mission."

I nodded and sighed, I didn't have anywhere to go and it wasn't like I could contact my bro. I knew that the safest place and the most dangerous place to be was by Commander Shepard's side. I also wanted to meet Wrex and Garrus. Tali seemed fun to meet but I wasn't a fan of the Asari but that's 'cause they were too strange.

"I think they're Geth." Ashley's voice penetrated my little thought and Alenko looked up.

"The geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in nearly 200 years. Why are they here now?" Alenko said, _Well that's 'cause they want to get connected to their synthetic god._ I answered mentally. I can't give away my knowledge on the events, it's too suspicious.

"They must have come for the beacon." Ashley offered, "The dig site is close. Just over the rise. It might still be there." Ashley pointed towards the opposite side of the bolder.

"I bet Geth and those floating bots will be swarming the area." I say, well I knew they would be all over it I just couldn't tell them that. The group looked at me and nodded agreeing with the possibility of the area being overrun with synthetics.

"We could use your help Williams." Commander Shepard said to her then he faced me, "I would tell you to take some cover close by, but something tells me you're not the hiding type so I want you to hang back and cover us with your sniper. Got it O'Neil?" _COOL I get some orders from the legendary commander himself!_ I think before saluting him with my right hand, fingertips at the edge of my brow like my brother had taught me.

"Aye, aye Commander Sir." I say half-jokingly. They three chuckled at my childishness, it seems they enjoyed the light hearted jokes I make. A half grin formed on my face and followed close behind the group. Shepard, my dog followed close beside me. _On the road again, Just can't wait to get on the road again, The life I love is making music with my friends, And I can't wait to get on the road again…_ I mentally sang Willie Nelson's song as we traveled down the dirt road towards the dig site following Williams.

 _ **Author note:**_

 _ **Some of my jokes are references to other media. So keep an eye out for it ;) Also if you have any suggestions I am open to any Ideas. Now I'm on to my next chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you:**_

 _ **Intergalactic Space Knight:**_ _Your review was much appreciated and great to remind me I need to be more detailed. I hope you enjoy her mental humor and thought process. I promise to keep an eye on my skills form now on._

 _ **PenNinja1300:**_ _Your wish is granted, here is more of the story. Thanks for telling me that you'd read more._

 _ **Lllllll {Guest}:**_ _Well I guess it was funny to you… Thanks for the review. I hope you read more… and have more to say._

 _ **Others out there I hope you review because I am going to mention you in the end of my chapters :D I hope you enjoyed this one.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Saren's Betrayal

_**Author note: Welcome to the story, NOTE I do not own Mass effect. I only own my ocs and any plot details. Mass Effect belongs to BioWare.**_

Chapter two: Saren's Betrayal

" _Aye, aye Commander Sir." I say half-jokingly. They three chuckled at my childishness, it seems they enjoyed the light hearted jokes I make. A half grin formed on my face and followed close behind the group. Shepard, my dog followed close beside me._ On the road again, Just can't wait to get on the road again, The life I love is making music with my friends, And I can't wait to get on the road again… _I mentally sang Willie Nelson's song as we traveled down the dirt road towards the dig site following Williams._

Shep and I flanked right while the others continued towards the dig site. I climbed over and up the hill where I could get a good overview on the entire battle field. There was about 5 or 6 in there and Commander Shepard waited with Williams and Alenko down below. I would have sent them a message over the head set I had picked up earlier but I remembered I had destroyed it thinking that's what had called the damn geth after me. I rummaged through my pockets hoping I had stashed a scrap piece of paper and pencil in my onesie when I had been home. Luckily I did.

Oddly enough it had a drawing of Totoro on it that I had drawn. I smirked at the cute drawing before using my pencil to write about what should be in the dig site.

 _ **5-6 Geth**_

 _ **2 by the closest entrance, 2 or 3 by the hill further back 1 in the main area (dig site)**_

 _ **Also no beacon that I can see yet… moved it maybe?**_

I folded the paper and tucked it in Shep's collar. "Okay boy go to Commander Shepard and make sure he has this note." I say scratching behind his ear before letting him go. I set up to scope out the area with my sniper lying in the same position as I had when I was aiding Commander Shepard, Alenko and Williams before I officially met them.

I looked down the hill and held up a thumbs up as if trying to see if they got my message and Commander Shepard returned the gesture before leading his group into the area. Keeping my breath steady I balanced the sniper as I aimed at one of the entrance Geth. I wouldn't take the shot if I didn't have a clear target or if the Commander or the other two were in the way.

My dog joined back with me when Shepard had made his way to the entrance with the others. "Good Boy" I muttered before taking a shot at the Geth in my cross hairs. "YEAH GRUNT PARTY! … or is it geth party…" I shrug and aim at one of the geth farther back towards the hill. I had been right about my assumption of 3 on the hill. _Okay forces, breath in through the nose and out through the lips adjust SHOOT!_ I had sniped my second geth. The team below took out 3 geth wile I had taken out two. As my cross hairs lined up on the final geth I heard the chittering chirp of a geth near my spot and Shep barked loudly in my ear, I looked up just in time to see a pair of geth flank me.

I rolled away from my gun as I dodged the attack they set upon me. "SHIT" I curse, "That was close." Sadly I hadn't time to grab my pistol and so I did a barrel roll to dodge the second attack. I knew Shepard below was too buisy to help me so looked to Shep and said, "Shep go down to the commander and get his attention up here if you can." I didn't want my dog getting killed by the pair of synthetics. Rolling again as the German Shepard bolted down the hill and when the geth to aim at me once more, I grabbed my combat knife out of my boot. This time I had rolled past one of the geth and stood up/jumped up to stab the stupid robot.

"Come and get me you synthetic bastard." I hissed as I took the hand of the dead Geth, I was attached to, and pulled the trigger as the opposing geth shot into his buddy as I used it as a shield. I screamed out a rage full cry, a battle cry before pumping the geth full of lead till the gun overheated.

That was fucking scary and I was glad it was over with. I threw the shield geth I was holding down next to his partner and panted. If I can run 3 miles in the freezing cold, I could deal with a fear induced adrenaline rush just fine. I could feel my heart pounding against my rib cage as I stood victoriously over my kill.

It was when I heard the panting of Alenko and Shep that I turned around, "Hey… you missed the party," I said, "course these two couldn't handle my moves." I smirked as I leaned down to pick up my rifle.

"Are you alright, Jessica?" Alenko asked as Shep licked my hand, both genuinely worried about me.

"Yeah, I am now these Geth are dead… So did Commander Shepard have a lead on where the Beacon was?" I asked petting Shep's head.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams said that the scientists could have moved it to the loading bay to be picked up. Commander Shepard and Williams are waiting on us so we'd better get moving." Alenko said, I nodded and followed close behind, "I forgot to ask you this earlier, but have you seen a turian spectre? He's armed to the teeth and wouldn't be hard to miss, we were supposed to meet up with him at the dig site."

I sighed, I knew who he was talking about but I couldn't lie to Alenko on this one. I hated lies and lying to people, it goes against my entire being. If I was talking to someone I hated I could lie as long as I focused on it… but if I wasn't I'd naturally tell the truth by default. I shook my head, "No, I hadn't run into any turians, specially a spectre armed to the teeth." I said walking with him down the hill, "Though earlier I picked up his message on a com-system I picked up earlier, before we all ran into each other. I even tried to use it to call out for aid."

"So that was you on the other end of the com after Nihlus Kryik contacted us?!" Alenko sounded shocked, "After we heard you call out for help we heard the mike drop and the sound of gunfire. We thought that someone had tried to contact us but had gotten killed by the geth!"

"Well after I contacted you guys… or tried to, the geth came crashing in on me and I knocked the headset off before running for my life," I explained as we approached the dig site, "I have a theory that the geth had locked on my position when I used the headset to call out to you guys." I watched as he nodded. Once we reached the other two our conversation ended.

"What happened up there?" Commander Shepard asked, "Shepard had come down without you and I had the lieutenant check on you…"

"A pair of geth came down on me as I was Snipping your area, Shep warned me of their arrival and I was able to dodge a shot in the back. I sent Shep away to make sure he didn't get hurt and to call for back up if I couldn't deal with the issue by myself." I explained, "I ended up rolling behind one of the geth and I had taken my combat knife and knifed it in the back. The second geth shot at me but I used its buddy as a shield. Lucky for me the bullets didn't do a through and through into my own body, I was able to use the gun of the geth I held to kill the second geth. That was when Alenko and Shep came up the hill,"

Ashley didn't look like she believed me but she only nodded, "At least you're not injured." She said _Awe she cares… that's cool._ I mentally think personally I was judging her character form what I saw in the game when I played it. I didn't like her game character all that well… but maybe I could be wrong about not liking her.

"Thanks for your concern, I believe we should be moving. Commander Shepard I believe you have a Spectre to catch up with." I say as I gestured up the hill towards the next location on their mission. Shep barked and trotted ahead of us. "OI, Furr ball don't head too far ahead, Ya Dumb Ass!" I yelled chasing after him.

Ah it only feels like this morning I had run out the door to chase my furry companion… oh wait I did…. -_-' Aw well. Commander Shepard and the others followed close behind so I wouldn't get myself or Shep into trouble before they could save the day. I kept my pistol close at hand knowing we'd run into some nasties up ahead.

Once near the top of the hill I used my left hand to whistle at Shep to make him return. "Good boy," I muttered to him, "Keep on guard Shep, something is up ahead." Commander Shepard ran ahead of me and my pet along with Williams tailing him, Alenko stuck with me. "So, you acting as Baby sitter now?" I asked and received a questioning look form the Male subordinate, "Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about; Commander Shepard probably has you on guard duty on my behalf since I don't have military training like the three of you. It only makes sense that you would be lingering around a strange civilian girl in a set of torn pjs and her pet pooch."

He chuckled at my logic, which I might add is quite logical for someone who uses humor to ignore stress. "Well, he didn't specifically ask me to, I personally stated that I'd stick close to you." He said, "We don't need you getting yourself killed on our watch now do we, tell yeah what, I have your back if you have mine."

"Sounds like you got yer-self a partner to cover yar back," I said in a fake western accent like in the cowboy movies, I earned myself a confused chuckle before we continued on, "Thanks by the way, I know you military types don't get to hear it often but thank you for your work."

I don't know why I said that but it felt right. I understood how misunderstood the military was back home and how unsupportive the common citizen was towards them acting like they are the ones sticking their noses into something that they shouldn't. All they do is follow orders and it's a thankless job. As we walked I noticed Alenko walking prouder than he was a few minutes ago. I wonder if Lieutenant Jenkins would have done the same thing if he was still alive at that very moment. Alenko lost his best and closest friend earlier that day and I have no idea if John Shepard even offered to have him a proper burial or had told Alenko that Marines die in the line of duty every day.

Looking up in the sky I saw plumes of black Smoak coming into view over the sunset peach and rose colored sky. We were close. "They must have hit this camp hard…" Ashley said when we neared them towards the top of the ridge.

"It's a good place for an ambush, keep your guard up." Kaiden warned, then I saw pikes with cyber zombies on them just waiting to be lowered and released. Damn husks I remember deeming them my least favorite opponent to deal with, yep I'd rather tango with a krogan than a horde of the cybernetic infused zombies we all know as Husks. _Hmn… maybe I can get Wrex to tango with me when we meet up with him later… though he may have a pair of left feet… I should just ask him to give me sparring lessens then… that sounds safer._ Yes I let my mind wander off but why wouldn't I? It's too fun though it has gotten me into trouble like at school… alright moving on from the dancing with krogans.

We arrived at the top and Shep growled low and menacing like, it was rare to get that kind of reaction out of good ol' faithful Shepard. That's when we heard it, _**Shrrienk**_ a most horrifying sound one you should never hear because it held your impending doom. DOOM I say, DOOM!

"Oh, God! Their still alive!" Kaiden said once we watched as the spike lowered the Cyber enhanced dehydrated husk of a human to the ground. The skin all purpleish-grey with strange glowing blue circuits showing through its skin, its eyes unblinking and hollow glowing blue. "What did the geth do to them?" Williams about shrieked in horror.

"Remember that guy the geth impaled earlier… that's exactly what looks like happened to these poor sods." I said inching back with Shep to get a good distance away from our new enemies, "Something tells me this isn't going to be pretty." Shivers ran through my spine as goose bumps formed on my skin. This was a true nightmare, I never wish this torture upon anyone not even my greatest enemy.

I took position behind a good sized boulder and aimed my pistol at the undead cyber creatures, _I wont be sleeping well tonight._ I thought as the image of lifeless blue glowing eyes bore itself into my brain forever etching it in my mental records. _Just aim for the head, it's just a zombie with cybernetics._ I tried to rationalize the situation but I couldn't take the shot. I knew they had been a human being at one point in their life, I didn't know if they had a family or were criminals. I had to get them out of their misery, technically they were already dead. I just couldn't do it. I curled up in a fetial like position trying to get the image out of my head. I hated husks.

When it was all over I could hear the others. "Somebody's going to pay for this." Ashley's voice was low but I could pick it out of the crackling of fire that had caused the black smoke to fill the sunset colored sky.

"Hey, where's Jessie?" Kaiden's voice sounded concerned as if I had been harmed or something, I was too shaken up to move out of my position.

"I don't know, after those things attacked, she just disappeared…" Ashley said in a confused tone. Then Shep barked as he came out from behind our rock. Then the sound of trotting boots reached my ears before armor clad legs appeared in my vision of the ground. My hands where over my head as I was shaking like a leaf in a storm.

"Hey, Jess. You okay?" Kaiden asked kneeling beside me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I jumped out of reaction of him touching my left shoulder.

"I hate… I hate those things…" I say burying my face in my arms. Kaiden's hand rubbed my back trying to sooth my nerves. I sighed heavily trying to calm down as Shep took to cleaning my hand.

"We need to get going, Nihlus Kryik isn't going to wait on us very long." Shepard said in his strong voice. I knew he was concerned for me out of the small concerning tone he had at the beginning of the sentence. I knew he wasn't going to have me left behind.

With a deep breath I stood up with a goofy grin on my face. "Alright Commander Shepard, I'm good to go. I don't want you to be slowed down because of me… I shouldn't be here in the first place but you let me join in." I said the one thing I was good at lying about was my emotions and feelings, I knew we were to face more of those… things later but I had to suck it up for the team. I'll just stay at a safe distance and pick off the Geth while the others took care of the husks, "I won't let you down sir!" I saluted and straightened up. Kaiden had a concerned look but he smiled too, Shepard nodded to me and looked a bit proud.

I was 19 almost 20, I had to act more like an adult now. Like my mother always said, _"you should act more your age, you're an adult now. You can't stay a child your entire life. You just have to mature and take a sturdy grip on your future, just remember you'll always be my kid."_ Yeah moms are the best even when they care too much.

Commander Shepard led a short investigation on the area around us and he tried to hack into the terminal on one of the crate like buildings. "Hey, let me take a crack at that." I say rushing over. Once I hacked into the school's security system just to play games during my computer class. Mr. Barns found out, he was our computer teacher and the tech security author of our system. He asked me what I did to hack in so no one else could break into our schools security. That earned me a seat on the junior security squad at my middle school. Ah those were the days of carefree living.

Looking at the panel in front of me, I didn't have an Omni tool to hack into it so using my knife I popped the thin iron and glass cover and took a gander at the hard ware. Taking a silver wire and a black wire I connected and rearranged the entire circuit board before placing the cover back onto the wall. Tapping in the code 01134 I smirked as I heard the hiss of the door slide up.

They all looked at me when I turned around, "There you have it, one open door as ordered~" I say making the motion ' _after you'_ with my arms.

"How did you do that without an Omni tool?" Alenko asked.

"Well it looked identical to my brother's door lock. He forgot the password once so I had taken the model and searched it up to rewire it and vwalla, one open door. Though I cant do that with every door lock, if it's this type then I can reconfigure it easily." I explained before we all entered the building, crate thing.

 **{AN: Yes I know the actual security device looked like a card swipe and I had forgotten. When I came back to check video feed I guess I know now. I'm not changing it however.}**

"Humans, ah thank the Maker." A woman said once we entered the small one room building. _Maker? What is this Dragon age?_ I thought to myself, _I don't see any smexy elves frolicking about or one silver haired brooding travinter slave anywhere. Where's My Fenris?!_ All jokes aside something was off about the dialogue.

See I am more of a dragon age fan than I was a mass effect fan, if I had been dropped there, well lets just say I'd be tracking down a very handsome and brooding elf who was out to get revenge on mages.

My focus returned to the group in front of me. Another creepy looking scientist man came out of the shadows hunched over like Igor. Ah yes the crazed man who thought this was the end of the world. Well technically it was the end of the universe as we knew it… "Hurry, close the door! Before they come back!" the crazy man said in a loud whisper.

"How did you end up in this shed?" Shepard asked, to me it was quite obvious why they were in the shed, though I also knew this dialogue too well.

"We hid here during the Attack. They must have come here for the beacon." The female said, "Luckily it wasn't here. It was moved to the spaceport earlier this morning. Manuel and I stayed behind to pack up the camp. When the attack came, the marines held them off long enough for us to hide. They gave their lives to save us." She bowed her head in sadness.

"No one is saved. The age of humanity is ended. Soon, only ruin and corpses will remain." Manuel said in a crazed yet ominous tone. Shepard ignored Manuel and asked more about the attack.

"It all happened so fast, one second we were gathering up our equipment. The next we were hiding in the shed while the geth swarmed over the camp." She said before her assistant butted in…

"Agents of the destroyers. Bringers of darkness, Heralds of our extinction." Manuel said

"We could hear the battle outside. Gunfire. Screams. I thought it would never end. Then, everything went quiet. We just sat there, too afraid to move… until you came along." The female researcher continued, Shepard nodded and asked about turians. Apparently they didn't see any, except Manuel who had seen a turrian before the attack. That I knew to be Saren.

My eyes widened in realization and I slipped out the door. I wanted to meet Nihlus before he perished… I wanted to prevent Saren from killing him. Shep had been outside the shed and joined me as I sprinted towards the shipping port. _Come on legs move faster… once Shepard leaves the researchers Nihlus will die! I have to get there before the gun shot!_

Then I saw him, Nihlus, he was cautiously searching the area, probably looking for the beacon. "HEY YOU!" I yelled over to the Turian with the red skin plates and the white face paint. He looked up and immediately aimed his rifle at me. I held my hands up in the universal surrender fashion before trotting over to him.

I liked turians, they were handsome creatures with a high sense of honor and responsibility. In person they were intimidating but in a handsome manor of responsibility and expectation. No wonder their species looked down on the human race. We were just squishy meat bags who felt like they had something to prove.

"You… You're the spectre, the one Commander Shep.. Shepard is supposed to meet with yes?" I asked panting. Never had I run so hard in my life, not even to chase after my pet pooch Shep.

"Yes, and who are you? How do you know Commander Shepard?" he asked lowering his gun.

"He… He's back in the research camp conversing with some researchers about what had happened here." I say, "I went ahead to get a good vantage point for whatever firefight lie ahead. Boy am I glad to see you though. One of the researchers said that a Turian was here with the Geth when the Attack started, I thought you should know." I had been able to catch my breath by then and I saw he had a confused look on his face.

"A turian?" he questioned

"Yeah, and since you and Shepard came here together I knew it wasn't you. You are a spectre and elite fighter and possible diplomat." I say, "I think whoever the turian is, they are after the beacon and he's working with the geth to obtain his goals."

 _Man Nihlus had pretty eyes,_ I think to myself admiring the bright green eyes of the turian. I shook my thought out of my head and looked around trying to spot Saren in the area.

"Who are you, you don't look like a soldier and you weren't with Shepard when the mission started?" He asked me.

"Name's Jessica O'Neil and this is my pet German Shepard, His name is Shepard." I say patting my loyal companion on the head, "I had met up with Commander Shepard when he saved a marine from the geth. I had been a civilian in the area who had gotten her hands on a few weapons to try and survive the attack."

"Alright well, Jessica, you should head back to Shepard, thank you for the intel." Nihlus said, "Oh and tell the Commander that I will meet up with him at the spaceport."

I nodded, I don't think my advice would have saved him but it felt good telling someone one of my secrets about this world. "It was nice meeting you, Nihlus, god speed to you" I say with a farewell salute. Shep and I scampered down the hill a ways then up off to the side so I could get a good angle on the area.

I watched as Nihlus headed towards the tram and then I saw him that bastard. Saren. He was there alright, I wonder if he had seen me talk to Nihlus or not… I don't think I'd ever know, even if I stuck to Commander Shepard like glue. Tears filled my hazel eyes as I watched Nihlus turn his back to Saren and the bastard aim his pistol to his back. _Bastard can't even face his target head on. Cowards only take the shot from behind._ I growled under my breath in thought.

I winced once the shot rain through the air. I can't believe this, even with my aid to Nihlus he still gets murdered. At least I can act as a witness to his crime. A deranged shipyard worker won't be the only witness on account. I had a few minutes before Shepard and his crew came up that hill, so in silence I prayed for the lost souls of the planet. Warm tears trialed down my cheeks before I finished. _Good bye Nihlus and I hope you find your way through the vast universe of the dead, may we meet on familiar waters in the future…_

 _ **Author note:**_

 _ **Well this was longer than expected. There were some events that I had forgotten about when planning this chapter and before posting it I had added them so this chapter is long. Originally I had planned on the chapter coming out around 12/7/2015 but nah I had it come out today to make sure I didn't miss any important detail. I hope you all enjoyed and I'm looking forward to seeing more reviews. Tell your friends folks.**_

 _ **What nicknames should I give Shepard the dog or even the Commander himself? I want the two to be identifiable in the story as to not confuse other readers.**_

 _ **Currently I have Shep for the dog and Commander for well the Commander.**_

 _ **Thank you:**_

 _ **Intergalactic Space Knight:**_ _Thank you for being there for ideas and plot detailing. :-D_


End file.
